Present invention relates generally to a steam trap and particularly to an insulator for a steam trap. More particularly, the invention relates to a universal insulator for a steam trap. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a universal insulator having a protective shell. The use of the insulator can result in significant savings of energy and also reduce trap wear thereby increasing trap life.
A steam trap is a device that automatically obstructs the passage of steam, e.g., from a pipe, but permits the escape of condensate or entrained air. Different types and designs of traps exist and are disclosed in the literature, e.g., see Engineer's Illustrated Thesaurus, Herbert Herkimer, 1952, Chemical Publishing Co.
Insulation, e.g., fiber glass or asbestos, has been tailored to an individual pipe accounterment by wrapping, fitting and cutting. Such individual tailoring is expensive because of the time required. Further, such insulation can be damaged by various means and/or absorb moisture, particularly if used outdoors and as a result suffers a decrease in thermal resistance.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,158 discloses an insulator for use with various pipe accouterments including steam traps. The insulator is preformed blocks of polyurethane having a flat surface, the blocks are forced against a pipe accouterment and the surfaces of the blocks deform and assume a shape conforming to the contour of the accounterment. While the surfaces of the blocks facing the accouterment can be easily deformed, the external surfaces of the blocks are of sufficient strength to withstand surface abuses and act also as a vapor barrier. Also, the blocks can have external circumferential recesses to accomodate bonding to hold the blocks together when placed juxtaposed to the pipe accouterment.
In contrast, present invention does not require any additional modification, i.e., the forming of the internal shape required by forcing the blocks against the pipe accouterment. The only effort required is to place the sections of the universal insulator around the steam trap, and bring the sections together. In a preferred embodiment the sections can be held together by positive closure means. Also, the deformed block insulator does not provide any positive drainage if water collects between the blocks around the pipe accouterment. In contrast, present invention provides positive means for such drainage.